Ask me nicely
by Kimiicullen
Summary: -Ahora, pídemelo amablemente-... -Pídeme amablemente que me case contigo Isabella, de rodillas-.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de S. Meyer.

La historia es una adaptación de la película La Propuesta, a la que le agregaré algunas cosas.

* * *

><p>-Es tarde, mierda- El despertador no sonó a la hora que debía. Se lanza de la cama sin importarle nada más que llegar al baño de su cómodo apartamento. Se coloca un traje gris con una camisa blanca y corbata roja, trata de arreglarse el cabello pero, como siempre, le resulta imposible.<p>

Su familia no es pobre ni nada parecido, pero quiere hacer algo por sí mismo, por eso se fue de Alaska a NY no quería seguir con el negocio de la familia, quiere que las personas lo reconozcan como un editor excelente, de los mejores. Pero como en todo, debe empezarse desde abajo como asistente.

Sale de su apartamento y, corriendo, se dirige al Starbucks más cercano. "Mierda" piensa de nuevo al ver la larga fila que lo recibe en el local.

-Edward- escucha que lo llaman pero gira la cabeza a ver de dónde viene el sonido y nada.

-Edward, por aquí- Ve hacia el mostrador y allí está la chica castaña, que siempre le toma la orden, sonriendo y alzando dos vasos de café hacia él. – Hola, aquí están tus pedidos – Dice al mismo tiempo que le entrega lo acostumbrado y un guiño de ojo.

-Acabas de salvar mi pellejo- Toma los pedidos al mismo tiempo que agradece y sale corriendo del local hacia el edificio de RUICK AND HUNT PUBLISHING. Murmura una disculpa cuando se le atraviesa a un carro y sigue corriendo hasta entrar a la edificación. Atraviesa el vestíbulo rápidamente y entra al ascensor golpeándose con el mismo.

-Buenos días- saluda, respirando dificultosamente, a las personas que están dentro.

Isabella es una mujer centrada, que no acepta un no por respuesta. Sus padres murieron cuando tenía 16 años por lo que no sabe realmente en lo que consiste una familia. No tiene pareja puesto que tiene miedo a entregar su corazón y que esa persona se marche igual que sus padres.

Sumida en el mar de gente que respecta a las aceras de Nueva York en la mañana, luego de un buen despertar y su sesión matutina de spining, se dirige a su oficina en RUICK AND HUNT PUBLISHING, donde ejerce el cargo de editora en jefe, sobre unos hermosos zapatos de tacón alto color negro y un traje formal, al mismo tiempo que sexy, del mismo color.

-Hola Frank, mi escritor favorito. Pero claro que lo has pensado bien porque sabes que tengo razón. Frank la gente está ocupada, quebrada y odia leer, necesita que alguien en quien confía diga "oye no veas las telenovelas lee un libro, el libro de Frank" y esa persona es Oprah-. Dice al teléfono al mismo tiempo que se dirige hacia su segundo hogar.

Por otra parte, Edward llega finalmente a su piso y camina ya más relajado puesto que sabe que su jefa no ha llegado todavía. –Casi no llegas- le dice Angela, la recepcionista, al verlo llegar. A lo que contesta con un –horrible mañana, gracias señorita obvia- y con su mirada en ella sigue caminando hacia su lugar de trabajo cuando de repente Ben, el repartidor, sale de una esquina concentrado en no golpear a nadie con este y se tropieza con Edward haciendo que este derrame uno de los cafes en su camisa.

-¡Dios!- Exclama sumamente enojado por el accidente, esta mañana no estaba funcionando. Ben se disculpa y sigue con su camino. Edward se dirige rápidamente hasta el cubículo de Seth, su mejor amigo, un chico alto, moreno de ojos marrones y expresivos. – Necesito tu camisa, rápido- dice ya desesperado. Seth lo mira con expresión de extrañeza – estás jugando, ¿no?- le responde.

-Yankees vs Boston este martes, dos entradas por tu camisa tienes cinco segundos para decidir 5,4,3,2,1- dice agitado y mirando hacia el pasillo principal del piso.

Mientras Isabella sigue tratando de convencer a Frank de que acepte ir al programa de Oprah para promocionar su libro. Al llegar al piso todos los trabajadores se dirigen apresuradamente a su puesto de trabajo y aparentan interés en lo que están haciendo.

"Está aquí" lee Edward al momento de llegar a su cubículo acomodando la camisa limpia de Seth y su corbata. Se dirige rápidamente a la oficina de Isabella y la espera con el café, que quedó intacto, en la mano. –Buen día jefa, tienes una conferencia en 30 minutos- le dice entregándole el café.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de S. Meyer

Adaptación de la película The Proposal pero con algunos cambios

* * *

><p><em>"Está aquí" lee Edward al momento de llegar a su cubículo acomodando la camisa limpia de Seth y su corbata. Se dirige rápidamente a la oficina de Isabella y la espera con el café, que quedó intacto, en la mano. – Buen día jefa, tienes una conferencia en 30 minutos- le dice entregándole el café.<em>

... ...

-Sí, el de los libros de primavera, lo sé- Isabella lo toma y se dirige a su escritorio tranquilamente, pensando en todas las cosas que debe hacer en el día se sienta frente a su imponente escritorio de madera con una maravillosa vista de la ciudad de Nueva York a su espalda.

-Reunión de empleados a las nueve- le dice Edward acercándose al escritorio.

-Llamaste a… ¿cómo se llama la de las manos feas?- dice Isabella al mismo tiempo que hace un gesto con las manos como si tuviese garras.

-Janet, sí. La llamé y le dije que si no tengo su manuscrito a tiempo no hay lanzamiento- comenta Edward mientras le da unos papeles, se aparta un poco y le dice – tu abogado de inmigración llamó, dijo que es imperativo que…-

-Si, si, si. Cancela la conferencia, pásala para mañana y que espere el abogado. Ah y llama a relaciones públicas para que hagan un comunicado Frank irá con Oprah- le interrumpe Isabella concentrada en los papeles que tiene en las manos.

-¡Wao, excelente!- comenta Edward con cara de asombro. –Si quiero que me alabes lo pediré- le responde de forma soberbia al mismo tiempo que se voltea para utilizar la computadora. Se lleva el vaso de café a la boca y observa algo escrito en él. – ¿Quién es Jessica, y por qué quiere que la llame?- pregunta dando vuelta al vaso para que pueda ver el número de teléfono que le dejó la chica del Starbucks.

Responde justo antes de salir -Bueno, en realidad ese era mi café- y se queda esperando lo que viene.- Y voy a tomar el tuyo porque…- pregunta Isabella. – tu café se botó-. Respondió Edward casi en un susurro, tragando grueso.

La editora en jefe asiente con la cabeza y toma un sorbo –¿Bebes café con leche light, con canela y sin azúcar? Pregunta achicando los ojos. –Sí, claro. Es la navidad en un vaso- por si no se nota es sarcasmo del hombre.

-¿Es una coincidencia?- sigue Isabella con las preguntas. –Bueno, de hecho lo es. Sería imposible que bebiese el mismo café que tu solo por si acaso se derramase el tuyo, eso sería patético-. Dice al tiempo que se dirige a atender el teléfono.

–Buenos días, oficina de Swan. Hola Mike-. Isabella le hace una seña con la mano como afirmando. –De hecho ahora vamos a tu oficina ahora- cuelga y se marcha a su cubículo rápidamente para comunicarle a todos sus compañeros, por medio de los mensajes instantáneos de la empresa, que "La bruja anda en su escoba". Con lo que todos reaccionan volviendo a sus puestos de trabajo.

Se dirigen hacia la oficina de Mike Newton, uno de los editores de la empresa, mientras Edward le pregunta -¿Terminaste el manuscrito que te pasé?-.

-Leí unas cuantas páginas, no quedé impresionada- le responde con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Puedo decir algo?- ella inmediatamente le dice que no pero él no le hace caso y continúa –He leido cientos de manuscritos y este es el único que me ha convencido. hay una increíble novela ahí, la clase de novelas que publicabas-. Al pasar por el cubículo de Seth Isabella nota inmediatamente la camisa manchada con café.

-Te equivocas, y si creo que ordenas el mismo café que yo por si se derrama, lo que es de verdad patético-. Le contesta viéndolo a los ojos pensando si es eso lo que realmente cree.

-O impresionante-. Le refuta él acercándose a su destino, a lo que ella le contesta –Impresionante sería que no lo derramaras. No lo olvides sólo vienes de apoyo-.

-No diré nada- Al llegar Edward abre la puerta para que la jefa entre y esta saluda con un alzamiento del vaso de café a Mike.

-¡Aah! Nuestra audaz líder y su aliado, pasen es su ofina-. Dice con una gran sonrisa y un gesto de la mano señalando todo el lugar. Isabella observa todo a su alrededor y nota un elegante mueble de madera pulida en una pared al fondo. –Hermoso mueble. ¿Es nuevo?- comenta y se dirige hacia este para sentirlo con la mano.

A lo que responde –Es neo egipcio del siglo diecisiete, pero sí es nuevo en mi oficina-. Con una sonrisa. Isabella murmura algo como "qué gracioso" antes de decir –Mike, te voy a dejar ir-. Este de inmediato ve a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, el cual ve a Isabella y luego a Mike con cara asombrada, y le pregunta-¿Disculpa?-.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ;) trataré de subir mañana otro capítulo de regalo. :D De verdad muchas Gracias!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**Adaptación de la película The Proposal con algunos cambios**

* * *

><p><em>A lo que responde –Es neo egipcio del siglo diecisiete, pero sí es nuevo en mi oficina-. Con una sonrisa. Isabella murmura algo como "qué gracioso" antes de decir –Mike, te voy a dejar ir-. Este de inmediato ve a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, el cual ve a Isabella y luego a Mike con cara asombrada, y luego le pregunta-¿Disculpa?-.<em>

_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

-Te pedí mil veces que Frank fuera con Oprah y no lo hiciste. Estás despedido- le responde de manera tranquila. Edward al pensar en cómo puede ponerse la situación cierra de inmediato la puerta transparente.

-Te dije que es imposible, Frank no ha dado entrevistas en veinte años-. Le comenta pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio despeinándolo un poco. –Bueno, eso es interesante porque acabo de hablar con él y lo hará-.

Mike achica los ojos y vuelve a preguntar -¿Disculpa?-. Isabella adoptando el mismo gesto, ya un poco cansada de el descaro del irresponsable de Mike le pregunta directamente -Ni siquiera lo llamaste ¿verdad?-. Desconcertado aún trata de decir algo a lo que la jefa interrumpe –Lo sé, lo se Frank puede ser aterrador para ti. Bien, te voy a dar dos meses para que encuentres otro empleo y les dirás a todos que renunciaste-. Toma un libro del escritorio del aludido y sale de la oficina.

Justo al pasar por la puerta pregunta qué está haciendo Mike en ese momento. Edward echa un vistazo y responde –Se mueve, tiene ojos de loco, ahí viene-. Isabella escucha y mientras sigue caminando hacia su oficina piensa "No lo hagas Mike".

-¡Tú, venenosa bruja no puedes despedirme. Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, me regañas por lo de Oprah para quedar bien ante el consejo porque te sientes amenazada por mí!- le dice a todo pulmón cuando sale de la oficina, con los ojos muy abiertos y apuntándola con el dedo dice -Y eres un monstruo-. –Mike para- le dice la señalada con expresión tranquila aparentando que no le importara lo que decía el recién despedido, aunque no fuese así tenía que mantener su apariencia de mujer dura.

-Sólo porque no tienes nada parecido a una vida fuera de esta oficina crees que puedes tratarno como tus esclavos personales- Sigue acusándola y ella sigue aparentando que no le importa lo que le dice. –¿Sabes qué?, siento pena por ti porque ¿sabes qué habrá en tu lecho de muerte?... nada ni nadie. Lo último le dolió mucho más por la certeza de esas palabras, pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo. Isabella ha estado sola desde los dieciséis años no necesita a nadie a su lado, pero a veces le gustaría recordar lo que se siente ser amado y cuidado por otra persona. "Ahora no es tiempo para pensar en eso Swan".

Edward y todos los empleados de esa planta se quedan pasmados esperando que la jefa responda a aquella perorata. Respira profundo y con la misma apariencia de tranquilidad y aburrimiento le responde –Quiero que pongas atención Mike. No te despedí por sentirme amenazada por ti, te despedí por holgazán, arrogante, incompetente y pasar más tiempo engañando a tu esposa que en esta oficina- Mike abra un poco más sus ojos azules, sorprendido por el ultimo comentario he intenta decir algo pero es interrumpido por la jefa –y si dices otra palabra Edward tendrá que ponerte en tú lugar ¿ok?- Edward la ve confundido mientras que Mike intenta decir otra cosa –Otra palabra y saldrás de aquí escoltado por guardias, Edward lo filmará con la cámara de su teléfono y lo subirá a ese sitio web, ¿Cuál era?- pregunta al antes mencionado.

-Youtube- Responde Edward. –Exacto. ¿Es lo que quieres?- le pregunta esta vez a Mike, un poco más calmado por la amenaza, a lo que le responde con un asentimiento de cabeza.-Eso fue lo que creí, tengo trabajo que hacer- y sin más se dirige a su oficina "controla las lágrimas, concéntrate" Edward la sigue, pensando en lo increíble de la situación que acababa de presenciar.

-Que seguridad quite ese mueble de su oficina y lo lleve a mi sala de conferencias- Camina mientras mantiene su apariencia, Edward responde con un "está bien" y ella sigue hablando –Y te necesito el fin de semana para que revises sus archivos y manuscritos-. -¿Qué, este fin de semana?- pregunta un poco desconcertado -¿Algún problema?- "por Dios, ¿No puede decir que sí y dejarme en paz?" piensa Isabella cansada de aparentar.

-No, es que es el cumpleaños número noventa de mi abuela y quería ir a mi casa…- Isabella incapaz de seguir aguantando se introduce en la oficina cerrando la puerta y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. –Está bien, lo cancelaré, me estás salvando de un fin de semana de miserias así que linda charla, sí-. Continúa hablando con la puerta y al terminar se dirige a su cubículo para llamar a su familia.

Esa mujer lo sorprendía y lo hacía molestar como ella sola, era increíble que fuese tan de hierro. Mientras tanto Isabella llora en su oficina desconsolada, pensando en toda la razón que había tenido Mike al decirle aquellas cosas. –Sí, lo sé. Dile a abue que lo siento ¿ok?- le dice a su mamá por teléfono. –He trabajado muy duro por este ascenso y no lo pienso arruinar… Sí, se que está muy molesto pero tomamos los documentos muy en serio y yo le llamaré en cuanto tenga una respuesta-. Isabella ya calmada y luego de haber acomodado su maquillaje se percata de la conversación que estaba teniendo Edward.

Él cuelga el teléfono de inmediato y se voltea hacia ella –¿Era tu familia?- Le pregunta la jefa con su acostumbrada máscara de superioridad colocando la mano sobre la parte superior del cubículo.

-Sí- le dice con cara de _no me golpees._

-¿Te dijeron que renuncies?- Pregunta preocupada pero sin aparentarlo. Edward es un tipo muy talentoso, se había dado cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo, pero luego de que le entregase el último manuscrito notó que era cierto. Su asistente tiene potencial de editor, pero no podía perderlo, no a él también. Edward ha sido lo más parecido a un amigo que ha tenido y no iba a perderlo, así sonase egoísta.

* * *

><p>Gracias por el apoyo ;) GRACIAAAAAS! :-*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

** Adaptación de la película la propuesta que tendrá algunos camios más adelante**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Te dijeron que renuncies?- Pregunta preocupada pero sin aparentarlo. Edward es un tipo muy talentoso, se había dado cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo, pero luego de que le entregase el último manuscrito notó que era cierto. Su asistente tiene potencial de editor, pero no podía perderlo, no a él también. Edward ha sido lo más parecido a un amigo que ha tenido y no iba a perderlo, así sonase egoísta.<em>

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-Como todos los días- le responde contestando el teléfono que recién había empezado a sonar –Malcom y Jhon pidieron que subas de inmediato-. Le comenta mirándola con esos lindos ojos verdes que le hacían sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago, nada nuevo, pero cada vez que le sucedía le preocupaba.

-Bien, ven por mí en 10 minutos. Tengo mucho que hacer-. Y sin más se marchó.

Edward la ve alejarse con cara de fastidio y sintiendo la rabia que lo corroe por dentro, piensa "esta mujer no debe tener alguien que la _haga feliz _porque de lo contrario no sería tan perra", y contesta el teléfono una vez más.

Isabella llega al piso de presidencia, la secretaria la saluda pero ella simplemente la ignora, entra en el despacho de Malcom Ruick. –Malcom, Jhon- Dice en forma de saludo mientras se acerca al escritorio.

-Isabella, felicitaciones por lo de Oprah, es maravilloso- la felicita Malcom, hombre de edad avanzada evidenciada en el color del cabello de tez clara y ojos marrones, sentado frente al escritorio y junto a él está Jhon Hunt.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¿Esta reunión no es por mi segundo aumento, cierto?- le responde ella en forma de broma con una sonrisa de 10.

-Isabella, ¿Recuerdas cuando acordamos que no irías a la feria del libro en Frankfurt porque no podías salir del país mientras se procesaba tu solicitud de visa?- Le pregunta soltando los papeles que tiene en sus arrugadas manos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Con cara de confusión, aparentando como siempre, porque ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

-Y… fuiste a Frankfurt-. Isabella adopta una posición firme y responde –Sí, fui. Íbamos a perder a Dalilo con Laiking así que no tenía opción, ¿O sí?- con una sonrisa al final de la frase y mirando a Jhon, Contraje gris verdoso, de cabello castaño pulcramente peinado de ojos verde claro.

-Pues parece que a nuestro gobierno no le importa quien publica Dalilo- le dice Malcom.

-Hablamos con tu abogado de inmigración- habla Jhon por primera vez, recostado de la panorámica que se encuentra detrás de Malcom.

-¿Sí, y que tal? ¿Todo bien?- pregunta Isabella ahora más preocupada que antes.

-Isabella, la visa solicitada fue negada- Le comenta Malcom ojeando unos papeles. Isabella sorprendida, esta vez sin máscara pregunta -¿Y entonces?-.

-Vas a ser deportada-. "¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" Piensa Isabella. –Y al parecer hay unos papeles que no llenaste a tiempo- continúa Malcom.

-¿Qué? Pero ni que fuera una inmigrante. Vengo de Canadá, señores tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer- Dice Isabella afectada pero a la vez sonriendo para ocultar su estado de preocupación.

-Preguntamos, pero debes dejar el país al menos un año- comenta Jhon, mirándola con un poco de compasión.

"Isabella piensa"se dice a sí misma. –Ok ok, eso no es lo ideal pero lo puedo manejar todo desde internet, videoconferencias- dice como último recurso.

-Por desgracia, Isabella, al ser deportada no puedes trabajar para una compañía americana- dice Jhon a lo que complementa Malcom con –Hasta que se resuelva voy a asignar las operaciones a Mike Newton-.

-Mike Newton, ¿Al que despedí?- responde una muy consternada Isabella "Esto tiene que ser un muy mal chiste, Dios ¿Yo qué te hice?".

_-_Necesito un editor en jefe y es la única persona con experiencia en la empresa- Responde Malcom calmadamente.

-No puede ser, les suplico por favor- Dice ya desesperada. –Isabella, estamos desesperados por que te quedes. Si hubiera una forma para que esto funcionara lo intentaríamos créelo.

-No puede ser, se lo suplico- Continúa pidiendo en lo que llega Edward. –Disculpen, esto es importante, no quise interrumpir- Isabella voltea de inmediato y le dirige su mirada molesta por la interrupción y le responde con un ¿Qué?. "Ahora sí lo voy a perder"_, _sólo quería que saliera de allí para intentar cualquier otra cosa.

-Te llamó Mary del programa de Oprah, está en la línea quiere hablar contigo ahora pero le dije que estás ocupada y que en este instante tenías un compromiso…- Al escuchar la palabra compromiso dejó de oir. "Eso es" pensó achicando los ojos_. _Le hizo señas a Edward para que se acercase.

-Caballeros, entiendo el predicamento en el que estoy metida, pero creo que hay algo que deberían saber… ah, nos casaremos-. Dice colocándose estratégicamente al lado de un confundido Edward al que le da una palmadita en el abdomen.

-¿Quiénes van a casarse?- Pregunta un Edward aún más confundido.

-Tú y yo, tú y yo vamos a casarnos- Dice sonriendo y volviendo a palpar el definido abdomen de Edward. –Tú y yo vamos a casarnos- repite lelo mirando a Malcom y Jhon.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza es que estoy en la ultima semana de clases y estoy horriblemente full. Afortunadamente, hoy termino las clases así que voy a poder actualizar con más frecuencia... sigan leyendo que la cosa ahora es que se pone buena.<p>

;) Gracias!.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**Adaptación de la película The Proposal con algunos cambios**

* * *

><p><em>-Tú y yo, tú y yo vamos a casarnos- Dice sonriendo y volviendo a palpar el definido abdomen de Edward. –Tú y yo vamos a casarnos- repite lelo mirando a Malcom y Jhon.<em>

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .

-¿No es tu secretario? Pregunta Jhon con expresión de rareza. –Asistente- corrige Edward serio.

-Secretario, asistente, títulos. Pero no sería la primera vez que alguien cae por su secretario, ¿Verdad Jhon? Con Sue, ¿Recuerdas?- Pregunta Isabella sonriendo "excelente, esta es mi salvación" piensa. –Bueno, la verdad es que Edward y yo somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse pero sucedió, Todas esas larga noches en la oficina y las ferias de libros, y pues pasó- dice sonriendo con los ojos en Edward aparentando cara de mujer enamorada.

-Sí, pasó- dice Edward con su cara de lelo aún bien puesta. –Traté de negarlo, pero no puedo negar un amor como el nuestro- les dice, dándole un abrazo rápido e incómodo al joven. –¿Están de acuerdo con lo nuestro?, ¿Están felices? Porque bueno, nosotros estamos felices, muy felices. Dice sonriendo "los tengo".

-Isabella, es hermoso, pero que sea legal ¿Sí?- dice Malcom señalando su dedo anular.

–Bueno significa que tenemos que presentarnos en la oficina de inmigración para resolver este pequeño detalle- comenta la editora, pinchando el abdomen de Edward una vez más, "es muy firme", y sonríe. –Se los agradezco caballeros, lo haremos de inmediato, muchas gracias caballeros, gracias.- hace una graciosa reverencia y sale delante de un muy confundido Edward.

Al volver a su piso los empleados pasan por los mensajes instantáneos de la empresa "Isabella y Edward se van a casar?" unos hacen señas de aprobación y otros de negación al joven. -¿En serio? ¿Con ella?- pregunta Seth riéndose al verlo pasar frente a su cubículo.

Edward molesto por la confusión tan grande que había en su cabeza entra en la oficina de Isabella, mientras la ve desamarrar unos manuscritos sentada muy pacífica en su escritorio, como si no hubiese sucedido lo de hace rato. –No entiendo lo que está pasando-le dice con mirada seria.

-Relájate, esto es por ti también-. Le dice su jefa ojeando los papeles en su mano.

-Explícate por favor- le pide recargándose del respaldo de una silla.

-Iban a nombrar a Mike como editor en jefe- dice como si con eso se explicara toda la situación. Edward aún sin comprender pregunta -¿Y es por eso que tenemos que casarnos?-.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Te estabas guardando para alguien especial?- Pregunta tratando de concentrarse en el manuscrito que tiene en las manos y así no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me gustaría pensar que es así. Además, es ilegal- le responde tratando de que deje de restarle importancia a algo que al él le parece sumamente relevante "pero ¿quién se cree esta bruja para que controle mi vida así?" piensa totalmente molesto y desconcertado.

-Quieren a los terroristas, no a personas como nosotros- dice ella totalmente despreocupada, ya tiene la solución para sus problemas y no la iba a dejar escapar fácilmente.

-Isabella, no voy a casarme contigo- afirma Edward con voz firme y mirada seria "no puede ser que siga mirando esos papeles".

-Claro que sí, déjame decirte por qué. Tu hermoso sueño de tocar la vida de millones de personas con tu libro se irá- dice la jefa con su característica voz de mando, y la certeza de que todo se hará como ella lo diga, con la mirada puesta en él.

Al ver que no responde dice –Mike va a despedirte al segundo de haberme ido, te lo garantizo, así que quedarás en la calle sin un empleo y todos los momentos que pasamos juntos (los cafés, las citas canceladas, las compras de tampones) serán para nada y tu sueño de ser editor se irá. Pero descuida, cuando se cumpla el plazo obligatorio haremos un divorcio rápido y podremos separarnos, hasta entonces, te guste o no tenemos que ser cómplices. ¿Ok?-. Edward escuchó todo lo que dijo su jefa, y reciente prometida, sin pestañar.

"Mierda, todo esto está pasando de verdad. Me voy a casar con mi jefa" "haremos un divorcio rápido y podremos separarnos, dijo ella" "lo que tiene que hacer uno por no quedarse sin empleo" piensa rápidamente el confundido muchacho mientras sale de la oficina hacia su cubículo.

Termina su jornada laboral y se dirigen a la oficina de inmigración. Al entrar Isabella observa a las personas que se encuentran allí como si tuviesen una enfermedad y Edward con actitud tranquila se coloca al final de la cola. Por su parte la jefa se dirige directamente al mostrador quitándole el turno al señor que le tocaba y le pide disculpas.

-Quiero solicitar una visa para esposa- dice al moreno que se encuentra detrás del mostrador, el cual con mala cara revisa sus papeles y les pide que lo acompañen.

Al tratar de entrar Edward e Isabella por la pequeña puerta, al mismo tiempo, quedaron atrapados unos instantes en una posición incómoda donde pegaban todo su cuerpo uno contra el otro, frente a frente. Un calor que va desde el deseo hasta la vergüenza les recorre el cuerpo. Edward agarra por las caderas a una sonrojada Isabella para mantenerla en su sitio mientras él se escurre para entrar a la pequeña oficina.

Edward de inmediato tomo asiento en una de las sillas situadas frente al escritorio e Isabella sigue parada frente a la puerta, detrás de la silla que le corresponde, aparentando que está concentrada en su teléfono celular "no pienses en lo que acaba de pasar. No pasó nada" piensan los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassss por leer! ;) déjenme saber si les gusta la historia, quiero saber qué piensan. :D Cuídense.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Personajes de S. Meyer. Adaptación de la película The Proposal con algunos cambios**

* * *

><p><em>Edward de inmediato tomo asiento en una de las sillas situadas frente al escritorio e Isabella sigue parada frente a la puerta, detrás de la silla que le corresponde, aparentando que está concentrada en su teléfono celular "no pienses en lo que acaba de pasar. No pasó nada" piensan los dos al mismo tiempo.<em>

... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... . . ... ... ... ... ...

Pasados 15 segundos entra el funcionario –Hola, ¿Cómo están?, Soy Black. Tú debes ser Edward y tú debes ser Isabella- observándolos respectivamente –Disculpen por la tardanza, es un día de locos- y toma asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Claro entendemos. Y no sabe lo mucho que le agradecemos que nos concediera una cita ahora- comenta Isabella, aún junto a la puerta, con una perfecta sonrisa.

El Sr. Black abre la carpeta con los papeles de Isabella –Bien, les tengo una pregunta- cierra la carpeta y los ve a los ojos alternativamente -¿Están cometiendo un fraude para evitar que la deporten y así mantener su cargo de editor en jefe?-.

Edward e Isabella tardan un poco en responder pero el joven dice -Es ridículo- ella pregunta, a su vez con un bufido -¿De dónde sacó eso?-.

-Nos llamó esta tarde un hombre llamado…- dice mientras busca el nombre –¿Puede ser Mike Newton?- completa Isabella y Black afirma.

-Mike, pobre Mike. Yo lo lamento, Mike es un amargado exempleado y me disculpo por él- comenta mirando a los dos caballeros en la oficina y sigue –Sabemos que está increíblemente ocupado con la sala llena de jardineros y repartidores que atender- "¿pero qué le pasa a esta mujer?" piensa Edward –Si nos diera la siguiente cita nos iríamos y lo dejaríamos- termina apuntando a la puerta, con una sonrisa.

Riéndose por lo que acaba de escuchar Black le pide que tome asiento en la silla situada al lado izquierdo de Edward, lo que ella acata inmediatamente con una media sonrisa.

-Les explicaré el proceso que se va a desarrollar. El paso uno es una entrevista programada, los separaré y les preguntaré lo que una pareja debe saber del otro. Paso dos, indago más, registros telefónicos, hablo con sus vecinos, hablo con sus colegas, si sus respuestas no son las mismas usted- apuntando a Isabella –Será deportada indefinidamente. Y tú, jovencito- ahora apuntando hacia Edward –Habrás cometido un delito con una multa de 250.000$ y una condena de 5 años en una prisión federal-. El joven está pasmado pero mantiene su máscara de tranquilidad "Estoy totalmente jodido" piensa.

-Edward, ¿tienes algo que decirme?- le presiona Black al ver un atisbo de pánico en los ojos del joven. Edward niega y luego asiente con la cabeza "este idiota, ¿Es que no escuchó lo que le dije antes de venir para acá?" piensa Isabella negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia otra parte.

-Lo cierto es… Sr. Black, lo cierto es, que Isabella y yo somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse jamás- dice mirando a la mujer a su lado –Pero así fue-. Isabella lo observa y oculta la sorpresa con una cara de enamorada. -No le dijimos a nadie en el trabajo debido a mi gran asenso programado- "ahora me toca a mí" piensa Edward.

-¿Asenso?- pregunta Black, extrañado. Isabella asiente confundida achicando los ojos en gesto de entendimiento.

-Los dos sentimos que podría ser muy inapropiado que fuera promovido a editor ya que somos…- dice apuntándolos a los dos. Isabella asiente hacia el Sr. Black totalmente fascinada, sonriendo.

Black sin creerse toda la historia pregunta -¿Le han contado a sus padres sobre su amor secreto?-. Inmediatamente Isabella informa que no tiene padres ni hermanos sin alterar su expresión. -¿Tus padres murieron?- pregunta a Edward.

-Ah no, los suyos están vivos, muy vivos- responde Isabella ya nerviosa pero sin quitar su sonrisa –Pensamos decírselos el fin de semana. La abuela cumplirá 90 y toda la familia se reunirá, será una hermosa sorpresa-. Ed la mira sin poder creer lo que está diciendo pero al mismo tiempo tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¿Dónde se llevará a cabo la sorpresa?- pregunta Black. "responde eso pues" piensa Edward mirándola

-En la casa de sus padres- responde la cuestionada dirigiendo su mirada hacia Edward buscando ayuda, pero él sigue observándola en silencio.

-¿Dónde está la casa?- pregunta Black aprovechando el momento con ojos achinados.

-Ah… ¿Por qué estoy dando yo los datos? Es la casa de tus padres, explícale todo anda- dice soltando un bufido todavía con una sonrisa que responde Edward con otra de su parte.

-En Sitka- dice Edward lo que secunda su jefa como si lo hubiese sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. –Alaska- continúa tranquilamente, divertido.

-¿Van a ir a Alaska este fin de semana?- pregunta Black recostado en el espaldar de la silla con semblante tranquilo. Isabella asiente con la sonrisa distorsionada con un gesto de desagrado. Por otra parte Edward sonríe relajado.

-Sí, iremos a Alaska. De ahí es mí Ed- afirma recomponiendo su sonrisa y colocándole una mano en el hombro, un gesto de cariño algo torpe. Edward trata de arreglar la torpeza de Isabella al colocarle la mano encima, pero esta la aparta antes. "así no convenceremos a nadie de que esto es real" piensa rodando los ojos en su mente.

-Bien, ya entiendo todo. Los veré a ambos a las 11:00 am para su entrevista programada y ojalá que sus respuestas coincidan en cada detalle- dice tendiéndole un post-it con la fecha y hora de la cita, a Edward –Debo admitir que estoy ansioso por hacerlo, será divertido. Los estaré vigilando- termina con una malévola sonrisa. Edward sonríe y afirma al tiempo en que arrea a una Isabella al teléfono hacia la salida.


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de S. Meyer

Adaptación de la película The Proposal con algunos cambios

* * *

><p><em>-Bien, ya entiendo todo. Los veré a ambos a las 11:00 am para su entrevista programada y ojalá que sus respuestas coincidan en cada detalle- dice tendiéndole un post-it con la fecha y hora de la cita, a Edward –Debo admitir que estoy ansioso por hacerlo, será divertido. Los estaré vigilando- termina con una malévola sonrisa. Edward sonríe y afirma al tiempo en que arrea a una Isabella al teléfono hacia la salida.<em>

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ya afuera del edificio Isabella empieza con su perorata –Bien, esto es lo que pasará. Iremos allá, fingiremos que somos una pareja, les diremos a tus padres de nuestro compromiso… ¡ah! usa tus millas para los pasajes y así yo puedo pagar la diferencia para primera clase, pero asegúrate de usarlas porque si no las aceptan no lo haremos- mientras Edward sigue caminando tratando de digerir todo, Isabella continúa –Y por favor, confirma la comida vegetariana. La vez pasada se la dieron a otro y a mí me obligaron a comer esa húmeda y tibia ensalada que…- Isabella se detiene y se da cuenta de que ha estado hablando sola todo el tiempo. -¿Por qué no anotas?-.

-Disculpa, ¿estabas en esa oficina?- le dice Edward girándose frente a ella mirándole serio. –¡Oh! lo que dijiste de tu nuevo puesto. Genio, lo creyó por completo- le responde restándole importancia viendo su teléfono.

-Hablo en serio, enfrento una multa de 250.000$ y 5 años en la cárcel, eso cambia las cosas- dice Ed sumamente serio con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. –¿Promoverte a editor?.. No- dice Isabella de inmediato negando con la cabeza y volviendo a mirar su teléfono.

-Entonces renuncio y tú te regresas. Fue un placer conocerte Isabella- Se da la vuelta y sigue caminando –Ojalá lo puedas solucionar-.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- dice Isabella desesperada –Bien, bien- Edward se voltea y la observa –Te volveré editor- mientras él se dirige hacia ella –Si haces lo del fin de semana y lo de la entrevista de inmigración, te volveré editor. ¿Feliz?- dice mirándolo fijamente.

-No en dos años, de inmediato- le dice mirándola serio "te conozco demasiado como para que me jodas, preciosa" piensa Ed. –Bien- acepta su jefa. –Y publicas mi manuscrito- constata el joven.

-Que sean 10.000 copias…- dice ella quitándole importancia a lo que la interrumpe -20.000 copias, primera edición. Y le diremos a mi familia de nuestro compromiso cuando y como yo quiera-. Isabella se queda callada y con expresión neutral.

-Ahora, pídemelo amablemente- Dice serio pero con un brillo de burla en los ojos verdes que tanto la inquietaban. –Amablemente ¿Qué?- pregunta confundida.

-Pídeme amablemente que me case contigo Isabella- responde Edward sin cambiar el gesto. -¿Qué significa eso?- dice doblemente confundida. –Ya sabes, de rodillas- afirma ahora con una sonrisa.

Isabella achica los ojos y lo ve fijamente, ve hacia los lados "sólo hazlo" se dice a sí misma. Él alza las cejas en gesto retador y divertido al mismo tiempo –Bien- le da la mano para que la ayude a arrodillarse y lo hace -¿Satisfecho? ¿Te gusta?- dice ella arreglándose el cabello y señalando su posición- Él afirma intentando contener la risa –Perfecto, eh ¿Te casas conmigo?- dice Isabella lo más rápido posible. –No, dilo como si lo quisieras- dice divertido.

Isabella se aclara la garganta y empieza –Edward, dulce Edward- dice mirándole a los ojos, aparentando seriedad. –Te escucho- le contesta cada vez más divertido. –¿Por favor, serías tan gentil de ser mi esposo?-.

Piensa un poco y responde –Lo haré, no me gustó tu sarcasmo pero lo haré-. Dice divertido ayudándola a levantarse. –Ahora, se que es algo desconocido para ti pero debemos practicar las muestras de afecto- comenta serio mirándola a los ojo chocolate. –Muy gracioso, pero eso no es necesario- dice Isabella.

-Es necesario si queremos aparentar que esto es en serio Isabella, cosa que necesto ya que no quiero ir a la cárcel- con expresión seria pero relajada la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia él, luchando contra la resistencia de ella –¿Preparada?- ella niega y asiente –hazlo rápido, ¿Sí?- concediéndole el deseo se acerca a sus labios rosados y jugosos y los atrapa con los suyo en un movimiento suave, exploratorio.

Isabella siente las piernas de gelatina. Nunca había sentido algo así, es alucinante. Se sostiene de los anchos hombros del joven para no caerse y siente los músculos a través de la chaqueta del traje "totalmente firme, moriré aquí" piensa mientras el mismo calor sentido anteriormente la recorría.

Edward siente que el calor del momento en la oficina de Black lo recorre nuevamente y la acerca un poco más a su cuerpo, simplemente no puede dejar de besarla, es deliciosa. Esta mujer, que siempre ha sido una piedra en el zapato, tiene los labios más suaves y deliciosos que ha probado "¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Concéntrate! ¡es un trabajo, y es tu jefa!" se grita mentalmente.

-Ok, creo que con eso basta por hoy. Te veo en el aeropuerto mañana- dice al separarse de ella y sin darse tiempo para estudiar su mirada o que siquiera le responda se voltea y se va. Mientras se dirige a su casa telefonea a Seth para que se vean en el bar de costumbre, necesita unos tragos y los necesita ¡ya!

Isabella, por su parte, se dirige a su casa refugiándose en su trabajo para no darse la oportunidad de pensar en lo sucedido en todo ese día de locos.


	8. Chapter 8

Personajes de S. Meyer

Adaptación de la Película The Proposal con algunos cambios

* * *

><p><em> Isabella, por su parte, se dirige a su casa refugiándose en su trabajo para no darse la oportunidad de pensar en lo sucedido en todo ese día de locos. <em>

... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .

Luego de un reparador sueño los dos se encuentran en el aeropuerto, (Edward vestido con una camisa blanca de rayas azules arremangada hasta los codos y unos vaqueros, e Isabella ataviada con un vestido gris de cuello amplio con mangas hasta los codos y como complemento un chal color mostaza) donde se saludan con un pico, iniciativa de Edward por supuesto, y esperan en un silencio que no saben si calificar de extraño o no.

Escuchan el llamado de abordaje y lo acatan aún en silencio. Ya en el avión Edward se aclara la garganta y abre un libro azul mientras Isabella ojea una revista.

-Así que esto es lo que nos preguntarán- dice el joven pasando las hojas. –Lo bueno es que yo lo sé todo sobre ti, lo malo es que tienes cuatro días para saber todo sobre mí. Así que probablemente deberías estudiar- comenta al tiempo en que Isabella le arranca el libro de las manos.

Ella lee las preguntas hasta que consigue una que está segura que no contestará –Así que lo sabes todo sobre mí- le dice viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados. –Aterrador ¿no?- le responde él.

Vuelve la mirada al libro –Un poco, a ver ¿A qué soy alérgica?- le hace la primera pregunta.

-Al maní, y a todo el espectro de los sentimientos- le responde mirando por la ventanilla.

-Ah, eso es gracioso- le dice con una risa falsa mientras busca otra pregunta "¡Auch! Bueno por lo menos así sé que la máscara funciona" piensa. –Aquí hay una buena, ¿Tengo alguna cicatriz?- dice con voz de ganadora.

-Estoy muy seguro de que tienes un tatuaje- dice mirándola y haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¡oh!, ¿estás muy seguro?- pregunta mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. –Sí, muy seguro. Hace dos años tu dermatólogo llamó para tu cita laser de rubí, yo busqué en internet y encontré que de hecho elimina tatuajes. Pero la eliminaste después. ¿Qué será? ¿Nativo? ¿Caligrafía japonesa? ¿Alambre de púas?- dice realmente interesado sin dejar de mirarla.

-Es emocionante para mí experimentarte así- dice con una sonrisa falsa y voz de molestia. -Gracias, pero vas a tener que decirme dónde está- dice Ed con cara de falsa inocencia "esta bruja no deja de intrigarme". –No lo haré porque terminamos con esa pregunta- dice ella mirando el libro buscando otra pregunta. –Dejame ver. ¡Oh! Aquí hay una. ¿En qué casa viviremos, tuya o mía?, fácil, en la mía-.

-¿Y por qué no en la mía?- Pregunta Edward mirándola con gesto confundido.

-Porque yo vivo en Central Park West, y tú probablemente vivas en algún escuálido apartamento tipo estudio y uses vasos de plástico- Responde ella como si nada. Edward la observa con ganas de lanzarla del avión. "_Damas y caballeros por favor abrochen sus cinturones, empezaremos el descenso al aeropuerto de Juno". _Se escucha la voz de la azafata.

-¿Juno? Pensé que íbamos a Sitka- dice Isabella extrañada haciéndole caso a la voz. –Y eso haremos- le responde con voz cansada.

Ya en el aeropuerto -¿Cómo se supone que iremos a Sitka?- responde molesta y confundida viendo a las personas que los rodeaban. –Pues en avión- le responde él como si fuese algo sumamente obvio.

Al subir al avión que los llevaría a su destino Isabella nota que no hay primera clase.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir? ¿Es enserio?- dice mientras toman asiento –No puedo creerlo, te dije al salir de la oficina de Black que no lo haríamos si no conseguías primera clase. Esto es…- Edward tomó la cara de su jefa entre sus manos y la hizo callar con un buen beso, no tan suave como el primero pero nada salvaje. Isabella se quedó estática por un momento, pero no logró estarlo por mucho tiempo. Simplemente se olvidó de todo y se dejó ir agarrándole el cuello con las dos manos.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo duró el beso pero al escuchar la voz de la azafata diciéndoles que se abrocharan los cinturones volvieron a la realidad. Se miraron a los ojos y le hicieron caso a la voz del parlante en silencio y con rapidez.

Aterrizan sin inconvenientes y Edward dirige su mirada hacia la ventanilla -Ok, aquí vamos- Dice, con un suspiro, al ver a su abuela y a su madre con carteles en una mano y agitando la que tienen libre.

Al bajar del avión se dirigen directamente hacia las mujeres que los están esperando. -¡Ay corazón, que gusto verte!- dice la madre emocionada al abrazarlo.

Esme, su madre, es una mujer de linda figura a pesar de su edad, tiene el mismo color de cabello y ojos que su hijo. Es alta y una sonrisa a la que provoca responder. Por otra parte la abuela Elizabeth, de baja estatura, tiene el cabello blanco por la edad y los ojos azules del padre de Edward, con un chispa de sabiduría y picardía.

-Esme, lo estás sofocando. ¡Ven aquí hijo!- dice la carismática abue dándole un fuerte abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está papá?- Pregunta Edward feliz de volver a ver a su familia. –Ya lo conoces. Trabajando, como siempre- Dice Esme restándole importancia. –Olvídate de él, quiero ver a tu chica- Dice abue mirando hacia todas partes.

* * *

><p>DISCULPEN, de vedad.<p>

Resulta que se me dañó el router y ahora tenemos que turnarnos el internet, es patético. Espero que estos dos capítulos sirvan para que puedan disculparme :)

Déjenme sus Reviews para saber si les gusta la historia o si tienen alguna recomendación o algo :D

Cuídense ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Personajes de S. Meyer **

**Adaptación de la película The Proposal con algunos cambios**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Dónde está papá?- Pregunta Edward feliz de volver a ver a su familia. –Ya lo conoces. Trabajando, como siempre- Dice Esme restándole importancia. –Olvídate de él, quiero ver a tu chica- Dice abue mirando hacia todas partes.<em>

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. .. . ... .. ... ... . ._

Edward la busca con la mirada y apunta con la mano a Isabella que se había quedado atrás –Ahí está- dice y se coloca detrás de las dos mujeres rodeándolas con un brazo a cada una.

-Bueno, la palabra "chica" no es muy apropiado- dice Elizabeth torciendo la boca al verla.

-Es linda- dice Esme defendiéndola.

"Empieza el show" piensa Isabella al acercarse a las dos señoras. –Isabella, ella es mi mamá- dice Edward apuntándola con el dedo. Esme la saluda con la misma euforia con la que recibió a Edward y trata de darle un abrazo, pero ella da un paso hacia atrás y le tiende la mano a modo de saludo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Y ella es mi abue Lizzy- esta vez apuntando a la señora de cabello blanco. Isabella la saluda del mismo modo en que lo hizo anteriormente sin retirar la sonrisa correspondiendo a la de Lizzy.

-Oye ¿Prefieres que te llamemos Isabella o maléfica?- Pregunta Lizzy sonriendo aún –De hecho, hemos oído muchas más- completa soltando una risita. Isabella se queda mirándola sin saber qué responder, pero Esme enseguida interviene –Es una broma, está bromeando- dice sonriendo.

-¡Oh! Ok- finge una risa y continúa –Gracias por permitirme ser parte de este fin de semana- regalándoles su sonrisa 10.

-Eres bienvenida cariño. Vamos, quiero que veas al resto del grupo-. Afirma Lizzy con su permanente sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia el auto.

-Claro- dice Isabella, sonriendo y fingiendo emoción pero al mismo tiempo dedicándole una mirada significativa a Edward.

Al viajar a través de las calles de Sitka Isabella se fija en el nombre de la mayoría de los locales el cual es Cullen. Impresionada trata de llamar la atención de Edward mediante susurros, para que las señoras que ocupan los asientos de adelante, pero se ve en la necesidad de golpearlo en el brazo con molestia.

-¡Auch! No hagas eso, por favor- le reclama Edward mirándola con gesto serio.

-No me habías contado sobre los negocios de la famila, cariño- Le reclama Isabella con gesto serio también.

-Probablemente era modesto, linda- Le comenta Lizzy con su constante buen humor.

Siguen atravesando las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño muelle en donde se encuentra la lancha a motor de la familia. Isabella desconcertada se baja del auto y se dirige hacia la maletera del mismo, donde Edward se encargar el equipaje -¿Qué hacemos aquí, no deberíamos estar registrándonos en el hotel?- le pregunta Isabella.

-Cancelamos su reservación. La familia no se queda en hoteles, se quedarán en nuestra casa- Afirma Esme con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh, bien, bien!- dice intentando aparentar entusiasmo y sonriendo a Esme, al segundo se voltea hacia Edward y en algo un poco más alto que un susurro le dice -¿Qué?-.

-Cuidado no te vayas a romper la espalda- le responde dejando la maleta a los pies de Isabella y se dirige hacia el muelle junto con su madre y su abuela.

-Edward, ayudala con eso- le dice Lizzy seria señalando a una Isabella que trata de arrastrar la pesada maleta con rueditas sobre un suelo de piedras, caminando con sus hermosos tacones negros.

-Me encantaría pero no me deja, insiste en hacerlo ella sola. Es una de esas feministas- dice aguantando la risa al observar a Isabella pelear con la maleta para moverse –Rápido, linda- la apura mientras se dirige con las mujeres de su familia hacia la lancha a motor.

-Pss, pss, psss. No iré en esa cosa- Dice Isabella, en susurros, observando el vehículo como si fuese un monstruo. –No es obligatorio. Nos vemos en unos días- le responde Ed mientras sigue caminando.

-Pss. No sé nadar, lo sabes- Sigue susurrándole con gesto nervioso.

–Irás en lancha- le explica la lógica de la situación. Él Entra en el vehículo y hace gentos con las manos animándola a que entre también. Ella lo logra y se ata el chaleco salvavidas, Edward se dirige al volante, la enciende y arranca.

Navegan rodeando la ciudad hasta que se aprecia una hermosa casa blanca de gran tamaño y con tejado a dos aguas de color gris claro. Cuenta con tres pisos los cuales están decorados por colores neutros, madera y grandes ventanales. Un hogar ideal para los que no quieren ser molestados por fastidiosos vecinos, debido a lo aislado que se encuentra, y para aquellos que disfrutan del aire libre y de la naturaleza.

-Bienvenidos a casa- dice Esme sonriendo. "Parece de un cuento de hadas. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" piensa Isabella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al bajar de la lancha, en el muelle, Isabella se acerca a Edward y le pregunta -¿Por qué me dijiste que eras pobre?- con fastidio.

-Nunca te dije que era pobre- Responde Edward extrañado frenándose. Isabella lo pasa halando su maleta todavía con dificultad debido a las vetas de la madera en el muelle –Pero jamás dijiste que eras rico- le comenta viéndolo.

-No soy rico, mis padres son ricos- le aclara él alzando los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Por favor, eso es algo que solo los ricos dicen- le responde ella luchando con la maleta.

_"Hey Edward, bienvenido a casa" _ gritan unas personas que se dirigen a la casa.

-Hola, gracias- dice saludando con la mano confundido –Mamá ¿Qué es esto?-.

-Nada, es una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. ¿Hice mal?- le dice Esme con una sonrisa un poco asustada por si decía que sí.


	10. Chapter 10

_-Nada, es una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. ¿Hice mal?- le dice Esme con una sonrisa un poco asustada por si decía que sí._

_…. … …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. … … ….. …. …_

-Sólo 50 de nuestros amigos y vecinos más cercanos, y todos ansiosos por conocerte- termina mirando hacia Isabella quien sonríe y asiente. –Vamos, vamos-.

La jefa voltea para mirar a Edward y su sonrisa cambia a una mueca -¿Una fiesta?- a lo que él le responde con cara de resignación –Sí, eso creo. Vamos, camina. Mi abuela es más rápida que tú. esfuérzate-. Tratando de aligerar un poco la presión del momento. Detestaba su forma de ser, su forma de caminar, de expresarse, pero lo cierto era que tenía un cuerpo que lo tenía loco. No podía dejar de ver cómo se movía su redondeado trasero mientras empujaba la maleta.

Llegan a la enorme casa, decorada mayormente en madera y con grandes ventanales que ofrecen hermosas vistas. Dejan el equipaje y sus abrigos en el armario respectivo y Edward empieza el recorrido presentando a cada persona a su prometida. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran como los Kennedy de Alaska?- le pregunta Isabella en el momento en que quedan solos.

-¿Cómo podía si te la pasabas hablando sobre ti durante los últimos 3 años?- Respondía el aludido mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Tiempo fuera ¿sí?, tenemos que terminar con estas discusiones, las personas deben creer que estamos enamorados- dice ella haciendo gestos con las manos señalando los a ambos.

-No hay problema, yo puedo hacerlo. Ser el amoroso prometido, eso es fácil. Pero para ti no se qué tan fácil sea dejar de acosar a niños en los sueños-. Dice Edward un poco irritado, tanto por la fiesta como por lo que lo hace sentir esa horrible mujer con el ajustado vestido que tiene puesto. Isabella sólo piensa "que bien, eso es lo que piensa de tí"

-Muy gracioso. ¿Cuándo les dirás que estamos comprometidos?. Le responde ella con expresión seria en el rostro. –Elegiré el momento adecuado…- le responde él hasta que una conocida de la familia llama su atención. La señora de cabello oscuro igual que sus ojos y contextura delgada, se acerca para darle un caluroso abrazo y su esposo va detrás de ella. Edward presenta a Isabella.

–Siempre he querido saber ¿Qué hace un editor de libros, Edward?- La sra McKendric pregunta con su calurosa sonrisa.

-Es una maravillosa pregunta Louis, tengo curiosidad por oír la respuesta- Dice el señor Carlisle Cullen mientras se acerca con una media sonrisa mirando a Edward. Padre e hijo se dan un frío saludo y Carlisle se gira hacia Isabella.

-Ella debe ser Bella- comenta tendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-Isabella- Le corrige ella con una sonrisa fingida asintiendo con la cabeza, y le corresponde el saludo. –Carlisle, un placer de verdad. ¿Por qué no nos dices exactamente lo que hace un editor? Bueno, además de llevar a escritores a comer y a consumir porquerías-. Ella se queda sorprendida y su sonrisa flaquea un poco pero no se borra. Edward no sabe qué hacer para que su padre deje de importunarlos.

-Suena divertido, con razón te gusta mucho ser editor- Dice Louis dirigiéndose a Edward. Él iba a corregirla pero su padre se adelantó –No Louise. Edward no es editor sólo es asistente. Bella es la editora- mirándolos a ambos. Los falsos enamorados estaban que echaban chispas. –Isabella- lo volvió a corregir pero esta vez la sonrisa ya había desaparecido. "qué hombre tan desagradable, Edward no se merece esto".

-Entonces tú eres…- comenta el señor McKendric que complementa Carlisle –Es la jefa de Edward, sí- con una sonrisa y se aleja para buscar un trago. Edward está enojado por la humillación que le acaba de hacer su propio padre, aunque no es algo extraño en él, le molestó aún más que fuese frente a Isabella. Ella se giró hacia su prometido con la mueca que le dejó su futuro suegro en los labios y murmuró –Encantador-. Edward se aleja, para seguir a su padre, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que bonita primera impresión papá- le dice Edward con expresión molesta.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? Apareces aquí después de tanto tiempo con una mujer que odiabas y que ahora es tu novia- Responde Carlisle con la misma expresión seria.

-A penas llegamos. ¿No pueden pasar dos segundos antes de empezar una discusión?- pregunta molesto.

-Jamás creí que fueras de los que logran subir de puesto de esta forma- Comenta el padre con expresión decepcionada.

-Esa mujer de ahí es una de las más respetadas editoras de la ciudad- Le explica realmente molesto

-Es tu boleto y lo trajiste a casa a conocer a tu madre- le espeta molesto y decepcionado.

-No, ella no es ningún boleto papá. Ella es mi prometida- le dice decidido y echando humo por los poros.

Disculpeeeeeeeeeen por abandonarlas. Pero pasé por muchas cosas el año pasado y no tenia ganas de seguir.

Pero año nuevo, vida nueva. y al pasado pisado. :)


	11. Chapter 11

_-No, ella no es ningún boleto papá. Ella es mi prometida- le dice decidido y echando humo por los poros._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunta un Carlisle desconcertado. –Lo que oiste, me voy a casar- responde Edward al tiempo que va al salón donde se encuentra reunida la mayoría de las personas.

Por otra parte, Isabella sigue recorriendo la casa hasta que un empleado de aspecto latino, de baja estatura y contextura gruesa le tranca el camino mostrándole una bandeja llena de canapés. -¿Gustas algún bocadillo?- sonriendo amablemente.

-No, estoy bien. Muchas gracias. Es por la textura, no como pescado- dice sonriendo falsamente.

-pero si lo probaras- le dice el mesonero al tiempo que le introducía uno de los bocadillos en la boca dejándola con las mejillas infladas. Isabella mastica intentando no vomitar y asiente con la cabeza. En ese momento Edward llama a todos los asistentes a la fiesta para que se acerquen y escuchen lo que tiene que decir. –Isabella y yo nos vamos a casar- la aludida escupe el bocadillo y se lo deja pegado en la cara y camisa del mesonero. –Lo siento- dice ella, al tiempo que se limpia la boca con una servilleta. –Descuida, es de lavar y usar- le dice él con voz entrecortada.

Todos los invitados ven sorprendidos a Edward –Sí, así es. Linda ¿Dónde estás?- "bien, salgamos de esto de una vez". Isabella se asoma por una esquina un poco asustada "¿así que este es el momento perfecto? Para unas cosas es inteligente pero para otras…" –Ven aquí calabacita- la insta haciéndole señas con las manos. Ella se acerca con su sonrisa diez y se sitúa junto a él. –Aquí está damas y caballeros- Todos aplauden a los prometidos y sacan la champaña.

-¿Así que esta es tu perfecta idea de decir que estamos comprometidos? Fue brillante, muy oportuno- Le dice Isabella sin dejar atrás el tono de sarcasmo. A lo que él asiente.

-Edward, hola- Dice una chica rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa radiante.

-Tanya, hola. Que alegría encontrarte- Él se acerca a darle un efusivo abrazo. –No sabía que ibas a estar aquí-.

-Pues tu mamá quería que fuera una sorpresa y ¡Sorpresa!- le dice sonriendo. Voltea la cara y ve hacia Isabella –Estamos siendo muy groseros, hola-.

Se acercan hacia ella –Ella es mi ex.. ah..- trata de decir Edward. –Soy Tanya- tendiéndole la mano y con la misma sonrisa de antes. Isabella le responde el saludo, los ve a los dos y sonríe entendiéndolo todo.

-Pues felicidades en serio. ¿Me perdí la historia?- pregunta la rubia mirandolos. -¿Qué historia?- preguntan al unísono. –De cómo te le propusiste- dice esta vez mirando sólo a Edward. Esta vez la boca de los dos formó una gran O.

-La propuesta de un hombre dice mucho de su carácter- Dice Abu desde su lugar en el sofá. Los prometidos asienten sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

-Nos gustaría mucho escuchar esa historia, Edward ¿nos la cuentas?- Pregunta Esme con su habitual dulce sonrisa.

-Saben qué. Isabella adora contar esa historia así que la dejaré hacerlo- le palmea el hombro mientras se dirige al sofá donde estaban Abu y Esme, y se sienta en el brazo de éste. Isabella se acerca despacio mientras piensa en una historia para contarles pero no se le ocurre nada. –wow ¿Por donde comienzo?- dice mientras se recarga del respaldo de una silla cerca del sofá.

-Bien, ok. Pues… ahmm- Es lo único que consigue decir mientras sigue pensando en algo y ve a Edward achicando los ojos. –Edward y yo… Edward y yo íbamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario juntos, y yo sabía que me iba a pedir matrimonio. Estaba asustado, petrificado, asi que empecé a dejarle señales aquí y allá porque sabía que no tendría el valor de hacerlo- dice mirándolo con burla en los ojos. –No sucedió así exactamente- intervino Edward antes de que siguiera ridiculizándolo. –Ah ¿no?- "querías que contara la historia ¿cierto? Pues aguántate".

-no, porque sí me di cuenta de sus señales- dijo dirigiéndose a Abu y Esme –Es que esta mujer es igual de sutil que un cañón- todos se ríen e Isabella le hace una mueca. –Lo que me preocupaba realmente era que consiguiera la pequeña caja- afirmó Edward.

-Aww la pequeña caja de papel que él hizo. Con la que se tomó el tiempo de cortar pequeñas fotos suyas sí- Decía haciendo la forma de la caja con las manos, mientras Edward la veía con cara de desconcierto. –Las pegó por toda la caja, era tan hermosa. Así que abrí esa pequeña caja y volaron lindos corazones de confeti que él mismo hizo y cuando se dispersó, en el fondo vi el más hermoso y grande…- Edward la interrumpió. –Nada, sin sortija- todos lo miraban desconcertados –Pero en la caja bajo toda esa basura había una nota escrita a mano con la dirección de un hotel, fecha y hora, como lo hubiera hecho Humphrey Bogart, masculino. Naturalmente ella creyó que…-

-Creí que estaba viendo a alguien más, fue un momento difícil para mí. Aun así fui al hotel, llegue allí y toqué pero ya estaba abierta, así que abrí la puerta y ahí estaba-. Cuenta mientras gesticula con las manos.

-Estático- interrumpe Edward.

-Incado- dice ella

-Como un hombre- replica él

-En una cama llena de pétalos de rosas, en traje. Su hijo, su hijo- Dice Isabella asintiendo dirigiendo su mirada hacia una incredula Esme. –Hacía de todo para poder controlar las lágrimas. Y cuando logró controlarse y finalmente respiró me dijo Isabella…- La expresión que tenía Edward era de incredulidad, enfado y un poco de risa definitivamente el plan no le salió bien "me encanta la mente de esta mujer… ¡no, claro que no! ¡Esta mujer es el diablo!"

-¿Te casarías conmigo? Y ella dijo sí, fin. ¿Quién tiene hambre?- reaccionó rápidamente antes de que siguiera con aquella ridícula historia. Se escucha un wow al unisono e Isabella asiente mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa mientras asiente con la cabeza.

-Esa es una linda historia- comenta Esme sonriendo pero un poco sorprendida.

-Hermosa- dice Edward mirando a Isabella a lo que ella afirma.

-Oh Edward eres tan sensible- Dice Abu tomando la mano de Edward mientras él gira la cara hacia Isabella y le dedica una falsa sonrisa más parecida a una mueca.

-Confeti hecho a mano- confirma Esme a lo que Isabella le hace un gesto con las manos de romper su corazón. En ese momento alguien grita "dense un beso" y todos se unen a éste animándolos a que lo hagan.

Edward se niega pero todos siguen pidiendo que lo hagan, asi que toma la mano de Isabella y le da un pequeño beso en ella. "Oh por Dios. Esto es lo que me faltaba" pensaba ella mientras trataba de forzar una sonrisa. _En la boca, vamos bésala _volvió a decir la misma persona, todos empezaron a golpear sus copas pidiendo un beso.

-¡Ok! Querida- dice acercándose a Isabella. –Hazlo rápido- le dice ella entre labios. Finalmente se dan un besito rápido al final del cual hacen gestos de picardía hacia el público.

-Eddie, dale un beso de verdad- dice Abu medio molesta.

-Solo hazlo, hazlo- susurró Isabella mientras se volteaba hacia él. –Bien- en seguida se acerca hacia ella y la besa, de verdad. Al principio no se sintió nada especial, pero en cuestión de segundo cambió por completo se volvió en un beso real por 5 segundos se olvidaron de que estaban actuando y lo disfrutaron hasta que el sonido de los aplausos y vitoreos hicieron que volvieran a la realidad. Los dos se separaron y giraron hacia los invitados, con expresión de desconcierto.

Abu se acercó a ellos para darles un abrazo mientras les expresaba lo feliz que se sentía por los dos. Luego de un par de horas el ultimo invitado se marchó a su hogar, así que Esme les mostro la habitación que les tenía preparada. Como toda la casa esta contaba con paredes de madera, y una puerta panorámica que daba hacia un pequeño balcón con una vista de sueño. Tenía su propio baño y junto a este un armario en donde se guardaban las toallas.

-Wow, esto es hermoso, y la vista- dice Isabella mientras ingresa a la habitación. –Y la cama- señala Abu. –Exquisita, exquisita cama- afirma mientras asiente y ve hacia el objeto -¿Dónde dormirá Edward?.

-Ay linda, no nos hacemos ilusiones de que no duermen en la misma cama ¿cierto? Así que dormirán juntos- dice Esme riendo.

-Ah que bien, porque nos gusta acurrucarnos ¿Verdad tesoro?- Dice Isabella con un intento de sonrisa a lo que Edward responde automáticamente con un si. En ese momento entra un perrito blanco muy peludo, ladrando y brincándole a Isabella. Ella asustada se agarra del brazo y hombro de Edward. Él ve al perrito y lo carga en seguida.

-Es Jake, los siento Isabella. Lo acabamos de rescatar del albergue y aun lo están entrenando.- explica Esme mientras acaricia al can. –Por favor no lo dejen afuera o las águilas lo atraparían- Dice Abu muy seria. Edward le habla al can con voz amorosa.

Esme les señala el armario de las toallas y Abu les enseña la fábrica de bebes por si les da frio en la noche y se la entrega a Isabella quien se la da a Edward para que la coloque en alguna parte alejada de la cama pero él no le hace caso y la coloca en ésta. Esme y Abu se despiden y desean buenas noches.


	12. Chapter 12

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**Adaptación de la pelicula THE PROPOSAL con algunas modificaciones**

_Esme les señala el armario de las toallas y Abu les enseña la fábrica de bebes por si les da frio en la noche y se la entrega a Isabella quien se la da a Edward para que la coloque en alguna parte alejada de la cama pero él no le hace caso y la coloca en ésta. Esme y Abu se despiden y desean buenas noches._

_... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . .. . ... .. . . .. ... .. .. .. ... .. ... ... ... .. .. .. . ... . .. _

-No pienso dormir en el suelo, por si eso es lo que estás pensando- comenta Edward viendo a Isabella. Ella sorprendida dice –Entonces dormirás en esa silla de ahí porque no vas a dormir en mi cama- cruzando los brazos y con expresión seria. –Entonces no hay trato Isabella, hablo en serio. No voy a dormir incomodo porque crees que vaya a violarte. Debes estar completamente tranquila al respecto porque no despiertas esas… emociones en mí- dice serio. –ok- dice Isabella mientras va al baño para cambiarse "idiota". Edward aprovecha ese momento para controlarse, se tapa la cara con las manos y respira profundo. Esa mujer lo hace llegar al extremo de sus emociones. Prepara todo para acostarse.

-Así que no venías desde hace mucho- le dice Isabella desde el baño

-No he tenido muchas vacaciones en estos 3 años- responde Edward mientras se acuesta a lo que ella le dice que deje de quejarse. Sale del baño intentando pasar lo más rápido posible hasta la cama.

-¿Esa es la pijama que decidiste traer a Alaska?- le pregunta Edward con incredulidad observando cómo le quedaba el pequeño short de seda y encaje junto con la camiseta de tirantes a juego "no era lo suficientemente difícil tener al lado su cuerpo caliente, sino que tenía ese cuerpo casi sin ropa". –Sí, porque se suponía que iba a estar en un hotel sola ¿recuerdas?- dice ella acomodando la cocha para poder acostarse, pero antes coloca una gran almohada entre los dos lo que hace girar los ojos de Edward. –Mejor duérmete- Dice él con mal humor.

-Es algo difícil con el sol entrando así- comenta moviéndose, intentando que el la luz del sol no le dé directamente en la cara. Edward apunta un control remoto y acciona un botón apuntando hacia las ventanas e inmediatamente las cortinas empiezan a cerrarse. –Gracias- dice Isabella cerrando los ojos.

Al día siguiente, el celular de Isabella comienza a sonar y ella en seguida empieza a buscarlo algo adormilada. Al no lograrlo comienza a llamar a Edward en susurros para que le diga dónde está.

-En el bolsillo de lado, en tu bolso- responde medio gruñendo un Ed medio despierto. Isabella en seguida se lanza encima de él para atravesar la cama y alcanzar su teléfono lo más rápido posible, así que su trasero quedó justo encima de él, a lo que Ed respondió con un quejido y como un acto reflejo le colocó una mano en una nalga. "mierda, quería apretarla". –Suelta mi trasero ahora- dijo algo falta de aliento por la sensación de esa mano allí, y la posición en la que se encontraba (con la mitad superior del cuerpo colgando de la cama) era un poco incómoda. –Tú me lo pusiste encima- dijo Edward bromeando, y con su sonrisa pícara expuesta levanta la mano.

Isabella termina de bajarse de la cama y ya con los pies en el suelo y se dirige rápidamente hacia el bolso por lo que consigue atender el teléfono.

-Aló, aló.. ¡Frank! ¡Frank, corazón! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Tengo muy mala recepción! ¡Dame un minuto!- grita y se mueve por toda la habitación.

-¡Por Dios, Isabella!- reclama Edward molesto ya que intentaba volverse a dormir.

-¡Espera un momento, no cuelgues!- susurra mientras se coloca un albornoz y sale de la habitación, se coloca unas botas de caucho y sale de la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

Frank le comenta que ya no quiere presentarse en el show de Oprah y ella trata de convencerlo de que lo haga, mientras está en ello ve a Jake correr hacia el exterior. –Frank, si puedo serte sincera, creo que sería un error echarte para atrás, porque por mucho tiempo me has inspirado con tus hermosas palabras y siento que…- dice mientras ve a jake ladrar y luego ve hacia la rama de un árbol donde se encuentra un águila acechando al peludo, pero continúa –Es tiempo de que el mundo también disfrute de tus palabras. Están tan llenas de pasión y creo que todos deberían conocerlas. Frank, yo solo…- Isabella observa como el águila planea y sujeta a Jake con el que remonta vuelo –Solo quiero que seas feliz-

-¡Dame ese perro!- grita al ave mientras corre persiguiéndolos para agarrar al chucho, le lanza el teléfono celular pero no consigue alcanzarlos. Sigue gritando mientras corre -¡Vamos, vamos!- extiende los brazos y se apresura hasta donde ve que el águila suelta al perro, y lo atrapa.

De inmediato corre, con jake en brazos, hacia donde cayó el teléfono y se disculpa con Frank por dejarlo hablando solo. El águila sigue rondándolos y ella comienza a correr tratando de alejarse pero el ave consigue alcanzarlos, en un intento por cubrirse Isabella coloca la mano que sostenía el teléfono sobre la cabeza y emplumado se lo arranca con las garras.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- le grita al animal que vuelve a estar ascendiendo al cielo -¡Llévate al perrito!- alza a jake y lo sacude tratando de llamar la atención del águila –¡Necesito el teléfono! ¡Llévate al perro!- comienza a correr persiguiendo al ave con el perro en alto.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Esme y Lizzi están observando la escena por la ventana a la vez que se toman una buena taza de café, entre risas comentan lo graciosa y tierna que se ve Isabella jugando con Jake. Edward se acerca a ellas y las rodea con los brazos -Buen día chicas, ¿han visto a…?- comienza a decir hasta que alza la vista hacia la ventana y ve a Isabella alzando a Jake hacia el cielo y corriendo en círculos en el jardín.

-Sí. Está jugando con Jake, creí que no le gustaba- comenta Esme medio riendo.

-Ve a buscarla Eddi, tenemos todo el día planeado para ella y necesita arreglarse- le dice lizzie dándole toques en el brazo.

-Dile que le tenemos una gran sorpresa- dice Esme.

Edward sale de la casa y se acerca a Isabella que sigue ofreciéndole el chucho al águila. -¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunta al estar bastante cerca como para que lo escuche sin tener que gritar.

-¡Dios mío! tu abuela tenía toda la razón. El águila trató de llevarse el perro, ¡lo salvé! ¡luego regresó y se llevó mi teléfono!- las palabras le salían medio entrecortadas por la falta de aire y la rapidez con la que las decía.

Sé que merezco más que tomates podridos u.u DISCULPEN por tenerlas abandonadas, es que este año ha sido una completa locura para mí.

Pero decidí que voy a terminar esto antes de año nuevo, se los prometo :D

Ah y FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
